


Comfort Object

by PeachieDuck (DarlingAna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Computers, Inanimate Object Porn, Inanimate Objects, Nonbinary Character, Other, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAna/pseuds/PeachieDuck
Summary: You never had any real friends. But, you always had someone very close to you.
Kudos: 5





	Comfort Object

**Author's Note:**

> Objectophiles come get yalls food

It was the only thing you could confide in.  
Your desktop computer. 

For years you kept the same computer, since you were young you always had them. They were outdated, sure! But change scared you, and you had a lot of files saved over the years that you weren't ready to let go of. It was too many to ever fit on a USB drive. It would take a lot of them to truly store them all.  
Plus, the newer Windows update looked… unpleasant to you. You liked sticking to what you knew. And what you knew was this. It was them.  
When they started up, they whirred to you softly. You'd pat their fans comfortingly. Assuring them it'll be fine. If they could handle it all these years, they can boot up just fine. But they made a big deal about it, like they were groaning and tossing around after being woken up from a nap.  
A familiar screen, and you type in your password. You don't really remember it at this point, it's just muscle memory. Their monitor always having at least one blotch on it from sneezing, eating at the desk, or animals rubbing their face on them was a familiar sight. The mouse is a little wet from the grease and sweat of your hand already. A familiar feel.

Starting them up for the day, the usual applications start up. Discord, Steam, ect. Always having to click out of pop ups asking them to upgrade. To update. To change. The answer will never change. Cancel. No. Exit out the pop-up window.  
You've spent too much time here, you won't move on to someone else.  
Someone.  
You take in a deep breath and brush your hand against the computer again, fingertips studying the fan vents. You always felt a strange connection between you and your computer that went beyond the fear of change. It was something more.  
You moved your other hand to lightly grip the side of the monitor, which was also kept the same. Thicker than the more modern ones you usually see, was a nice little handful to hold. You couldn't help it, your thumb rubbed over it as your breath quickened.  
It's seen you through so much, you both grew together. You wanted them to stay. You'd never ever replace them.

Your heart thumped as you sat back in your seat, spreading your legs over the arms of your office chair as you rubbed the crotch of your pants. You've done this so many times, through your time together. Looking into the monitor, playing with yourself. You didn't need porn. You could get off just on the connection you two shared.  
One hand on yourself, and another on the edge of the monitor, you stare lovingly at the desktop's wallpaper. You change it every few months. This time it's a cute landscape from a video game with a rainbow above, and several flowers blooming below. Your icons lining the screen, always in a familiar pattern.  
Your mind is numbing, gripping the screen tighter as your hand ventures under the waistband and begins to get faster and more desperate, staring at your lifelong friend. The only person who is ever truly always there for you. Your eyes flutter, hips thrusting in the air as you climax. 

After the true afterglow of it all is over, you return to your usual routine, your desperate shaking cum covered hand finding comfort in gripping the mouse.  
You open your usual browser of choice.  
The rest is a blur.

**Author's Note:**

> If yall like this please let me know.. might make this a series with other objects..


End file.
